Meeting the Youngest
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Two angels are late to the field trip where the fledglings meet the archangels. They get introduced to each other anyway. A friendship is shown, a powerful being unveiled, and someone has a new set of guardians. What a life... Prequel to my story 'The Brotherly Instinct'.


This is kind of prequel to my other story 'The Brotherly Instinct'! This is when they first meet Elijah. And possibly his little buddy! Cause well I can totally see him and Ezekiel being like best buds!

* * *

It was always a treat when they little fledglings got to meet the archangels. They went together as a class like a field trip. Zachariah had always told them (more like ordered) not to embarrass him and anyone who did would be dealt with accordingly. And being tiny not powerful enough to actually harm anyone fledglings they all agreed. Except two missed that instruction day. Elijah was in them gardens with Joshua. It was widely known that he had made his own tree and the gardener was amazed by it. It was unheard of for a fledgling to make such a powerful being.

Joshua was a great gardener and took care of all the plants, but this was Elijah's tree and the old angel wanted the fledgling to take care of it as well. And Elijah did gratefully. He also brought his friend Ezekiel. They were both lower class angels and didn't have many friends, but they had each other.

They were so busy in the garden that they hadn't even realized they were missing the field trip. Ezekiel was helping pick some fruit and Elijah was caring for his tree. Joshua smiled at them and hated to have to tell them they were late. Zachariah wasn't known for his patience.

"Younglings is today not the day you are going to the archangels?"

Elijah and Ezekiel stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Joshua chuckled as he watched the tiny angels fly as fast as their tiny wings would carry them to catch up with the class. However even though they flew as fast as they could they weren't fast enough and were too late for the proper introductions. They stopped and panted as they landed in front of the archangel gates. The class had already been here and separated into their groups.

"What are e going to do now Zeke?"

"I don't know Eli"

They looked around to try to catch a glimpse of any of the groups but were unable to spot anybody.

"We could always go in the back way and hope they don't spot us until we get a group"

Ezekiel looked across at his friend and nodded. Elijah was a quiet kid but he had the best idea's. They smiled at each other and ran around to the side. A hole about the shape of a larger cherub was hidden behind a bush on the right side of the fence. Zeke pulled the bush back and allowed Elijah to crawl through before crawling through himself. He pushed the bush back and they dusted their robes off.

They looked around and so far the coast was clear. They smirked to themselves and tiptoed forward. Looking from behind one of the tree's they spotted Zachariah having a conversation with Micheal. The Elder archangel looked as if he would rather be anywhere but with the instructor at the moment and that alone made them giggle under their breath. They snapped into silence when they saw the archangel's head snap in their direction and Elijah could swear they made eye contact. Ezekiel saw Micheal give a soft smile and Zachariah kept on going with what he was saying completely oblivious.

They hid behind their tree and made a move to the other part of the garden. Running through the trees and bushes and behind the fountain and back into the gardens. Elijah looked up at one of the tree's and stopped dead in his tracks. Ezekiel bumped into him and he elbowed him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's an apple tree"

"That's great.. What about it?"

"I want one"

Ezekiel looked at Elijah as if he was crazy. His friend simply smiled and walked closer to the tree. He jumped and latched onto one of the lower branches and swung himself up. Like a monkey he managed to get himself higher and higher until he was in the spot that Joshua had said held the juiciest apples. Ezekiel simply started to freak out a little, looking one way and then the other. He stomped closer to the tree and gave a whispered yell, his grace flaring and Elijah's sparking right back.

"Are you crazy! That's stealing! Stealing from the archangels! It's like you have a death wish!"

Elijah suddenly popped down with an apple hanging from his hand and his legs bent around the branch. In his other hand he held an apple out for Ezekiel.

"We aren't stealing! We're testing to make sure the apples are coming along alright. And stop making your grace flare your going to get us caught! Here you want one?"

Ezekiel wanted to say no but the way the apple looked, all big and red and delicious changed his mind. He begrudgingly took it from his friend and bit into it. He watched as Elijah swung himself back up and jumped down. They sat and whispered to each other and finished their apples. When they were done Elijah dug a small hole and stuck his apple remains in it, he reached over and grabbed Ezekiel's and put it in the hole as well before burying it again. They got up and snuck around the side of the tree. They were a little star struck. This place was amazing. Beautifully amazing. Large gardens and flowing water and more awesome stuff that the two little angels didn't know the name of.

They knew that the tours and activities were over. The sun was starting to set and they would be late again. They ran up the steps of the big hall and through the doors. All motion stopped and eyes turned to look at them. Sadly Elijah wasn't as fast as Ezekiel and came in seconds later. Ezekiel came to an abrupt stop noticing all the eyes on him and the glare he was getting from Zachariah. He didn't realize that Elijah was behind him until he heard the younger angel give a startled yelp and crashed into him.

Sending them both sprawling forward. There was a crack and Ezekiel gave a startled yelp shoving Elijah off his wing. His sunset red wing was bent in an odd angle and sent waves of pain.

"Aww I think you broke my wing"

"I think your dumb wing broke my nose"

Some grabbed them under the arms and hauled them to their feet. Ezekiel smiled at Raphael who smiled back and ran a hand over the damaged wing. Elijah looked up at Micheal who winked at him. The elder archangel immediately removed his hadn't from the power that rolled off the little angel. It's not that it hurt but rather came as a surprise. Elijah seemed to know what was wrong and looked down ashamed. Someone ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear.

"It is alright to be powerful little one. Nothing to be ashamed of"

He looked back up at Micheal who smiled again. Elijah smiled back and nodded. Zachariah seethed as he marched over to the disobedient angels.

"This is the last time you two do this to me. How dare you embarrass me in such a way. Clippings for both of you and your tree Elijah will be the first thing to go and you visits to the gardener are as of now over"

He grabbed them by the wing and gave a tug. Elijah yelped and Ezekiel gasped. Raphael quickly removed the hand from the injured wing and glared at Zachariah. The instructor flinched at the look but kept a tight grip on Elijah's wing. Elijah on his part allowed his temper to surface. A temper that the other fledgling knew the fear. They took a step back and Ezekiel stepped back into Raphael. The archangels looked confused. And slightly concerned.

Zachariah gave a screech and immediately removed his hand, which was now burning. Elijah squeezed his hands into tiny fists. Raw power forming from them.

"You can't do that to my tree!"

"Oh yes I can it is just a tree! That dumb gardener shouldn't have allowed you to make in the first place"

"That 'dumb' Gardener has a name. Its Joshua. And you can't hurt my tree. It's not just a tree! Its special! Something that will live on and on and on and will be something great"

Zachariah wanted to comment further but Micheal had given him a look that read silence. He laid a gently hand in between the small angels wings calming him. Elijah looked up at him. His blue eyes glowing bright like that sky.

"What is your precious tree that makes it special Little Elijah?"

Elijah looked around and his eyes landed on the same 'dumb' gardener. He smiled at him and felt the elders grace touch his in praise. He watched as he nodded.

"It's a tree of life and death. The tree of life. You can't destroy it! It holds a power that is so ancient that it will destroy the balance"

Micheal was silent. As was the other archangels. They had heard rumors of a tree of life being created but they couldn't find it nor the creator. Zachariah scoffed at him.

"You are not powerful enough to create such a thing. Only someone as powerful as archangels could create that. How dare you compare yourself."

Joshua made a noise that attracted Gabriel's attention. The messenger nodded at him and Joshua spoke up. The first time anyone had heard the gentle angel speak in years.

"It is true. The child has created the tree of life. It is in my garden if you wish to see it."

Elijah squirmed uncomfortably with having such powerful people looking at him. A thumb rubbed at is left wing and their was a bright light that flooded the room.

Father had arrived. He smiled brightly at Elijah and Ezekiel, at his oldest sons, and at his other children.

"Young Elijah is speaking the truth. He has created the tree of Life. As I knew he would. Zachariah I would like the responsibility of little Elijah to be given to that of the archangels. He will be their charge and them his new caretakers."

Zachariah may be many things but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew when the talk back ad when to just nod his head and do as told. This was one of those times. God nodded at his youngest sons and flashed out once more. Elijah stood in silence as the other classes walked out behind Zachariah. He could still feel the angry grace touching his. But it was cut off by someones more powerful.

"Sweet I'm not the youngest anymore"

Elijah smiled at Gabriel but looked over at Ezekiel sadly.

"Does this mean we can't be friends anymore"

Ezekiel looked just as worried as Elijah. Micheal chuckled, as did Raphael and Lucifer.

"Of course you can. We would not destroy a bond such as yours"

There was more chuckles as they high-fived.

* * *

(Couple months later)

"ELIJAH EZEKIEL YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Elijah and Ezekiel looked at each other and smirked. Everyone was kind of more whats the word... cautious as to what they told Elijah to do now that his guardians were the archangels. Currently they were sitting on top of the school building writing things about Zachariah in the air. The other fledglings laughed as the instructor seethed once more.

"ELIJAH I WILL GET YOUR GUARDIANS"

Elijah simply shrugged and yelped as he was drawn up into someones arms.

"Squirt why must you cause Zachariah trouble? I know he's somewhat of a jerk (HEY!) but seriously"

Elijah smiled and wrapped his arms around his older brothers neck. Gabriel smirked and shook his head, Elijah knew how to play them. He settled him on his hip and handed the youngling his satchel.

"Come on you can deliver these with me. Zachariah's kicking you out today anyway"

Elijah nodded and shrieked with laughter as the hand found his side. Gabriel bid Ezekiel farewell and they were gone. It was no problem. Ezekiel would see Elijah later.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Should I write another little Elijah one? Let me know! I plan on Updating my other story The Brotherly Instinct some time this weekend!


End file.
